


causatum

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlets/Vignettes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Life is little more than moments thrown together; Eggsy and Harry have quite a lot of them.





	1. first kiss (t)

**Author's Note:**

> so i've adored the movie ever since it came out, and i've lowkey shipped hartwin since last year or a little longer ago. BUT, i read some of the glorious fic in this fandom and watched the movie twice in a row and got absolutely inspired. 
> 
> this is my first time writing non-american characters in a long, _long_ time, so be gentle. most of the dialect is taken straight from other fics and the movie itself.
> 
> this fic will be a bunch'a little ficlets and drabbles tossed together; they all exist in the same universe, though they aren't posted in chronological order by any means. each chapter will have the rating in the title.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, they finally manage to get their shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i technically see this as vaguely taking place after whatever happens in the second movie; i'm dying for it to come out, but since i want this to maybe fit into canon as nicely as i can, we'll just say this and all the ficlets take place after kingsman tgc. 
> 
> enjoy!

When all is said and done and the world is more-or-less put back together, Harry and Eggsy stand across from each other and just stare. They stare at each other for a good long while until it’s Harry that breaks the stillness and the silence. He crosses the room in four quick strides and cozies right up to Eggsy without preamble. One hand clenches at his side and the other flies to grasp the back of Eggsy’s neck. He grips it tight and lets his nails bite the skin ever so slightly.

“You…” Harry breathes the single word so heavily it brushes the younger boy’s lips.

Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Me.” He confirms, though what he’s confirming he’s not entirely clear. He certainly hoping it’s what he thinks it is, but he’s not sure. His head still feels scrambled and his ribs are throbbing but Harry’s hand on his neck is grounding and perfect. “You,” he adds as an afterthought, albeit a desperate one.

Harry studies him intently; his eyes move in quick and deliberate gestures as if searching something in Eggsy’s expression.

He seems to find whatever he’s looking for because finally, _finally_ , Harry leans down and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Like a gentleman. Like Eggsy never thought he would be kissed—cared for and reverent, tasting every inch of his chapped lips and breathing in his scent.

Eggsy keens into the kiss and leans into Harry’s embrace. He pushes forward so their chests brush and tilts his head and licks at the seam of Harry’s mouth.

Rather than granting entrance, Harry leans back and smirks devilishly at Eggsy’s mournful whine.

“I have been dying to do that for far too long,” Harry admits, hushed.

“Same, bruv.” Eggsy beams.

Harry shakes his head minutely, fondly. “I adore you,” he murmurs in the same tone as before. “Much more than I should.” The hand that’s been clenched at his side the whole time unfurls and Harry brings it to cup Eggsy by the chin. “And I must say I’m incredibly pleased by this.” He nods to their closeness, to how Eggsy’s hands have knotted themselves in Harry’s jacket.

Eggsy just keeps grinning. There’s a softly simmering lust just under his skin; he’s wanted Harry for a while and now he can have him, and he’s simultaneously moments away from gagging for it and wanting to cry with joy. Beyond that, though, there’s a burning in his chest that’s ridiculously complex, rather than _just_ lust. Eggsy can’t stop grinning as the word runs laps in his head: _love, love, love, love._

Harry returns the smile in a considerably more reserved manner.


	2. the past (g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse back at a night oh-so long ago.

One night as they’re lying in bed, tucked up close and cozy together, Eggsy finally works up the nerve to ask. He looks up at Harry’s serene expression. They’re both nearly on the verge of dozing off, and today has been such a good day that Eggsy is loath to bring up a sore topic. But he’s feeling brave tonight and if he doesn’t do it now, he doesn’t know he ever will.

“How did it happen?”

Harry’s arms around him tighten for a brief moment, then he relaxes with a heavy sigh. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead for a quiet, long moment.

“Please, Harry, I wanna know. I _gotta_ know.” He leans back from the kiss to stare up at his lover, trying to balance pouting and being a real adult.

“I know, love, I know.” Harry doesn’t shush him but it’s a near thing. “It was an interrogation. In the middle east.” He sighs again and when he starts speaking once more his voice is an octave lower and wavering slightly. “It had been going so well. Far too well, in retrospect. We had the target tied up, I had just shot out both kneecaps.”

Despite it all, Eggsy grins. He kisses a mole on Harry’s collarbone as encouragement.

Harry’s lips twitch briefly but the somber expression returns quickly. “I missed it. Missed it entirely, didn’t see the fuckin’ thing till he’d pulled the trigger and held it in his teeth.” Harry’s eyes shut tight and Eggsy wants to kiss his eyelids, but refrains. “I went for him. Lunged right at him, thinking that if I could at least cover him, everyone else would be safe.”

This time, it’s Eggsy that tense. His hands dig into the meat of Harry’s hips. He’s come to terms with losing his dad, came to terms with it a long time ago. Somehow the knowledge that he could’ve lost Harry—could’ve never had Harry in the first place—hurts a million times worse.

Harry holds him closer still as if he can hear the thoughts churning in Eggsy’s head. “Your father grabbed me and shoved me back. Didn’t let me take more than a step before he dived for the bastard himself. And…” Harry trails off. “That was that.”

Eggsy can barely breathe and puts all his focus into listening to Harry’s own heartbeat, the rhythm of his inhales-exhale-inhale-exhale.

“I love you.” Eggsy eventually mumbles. “I know we’ve said it before, but s’true, y’know?” He doesn’t look up at Harry but he can feel the older man’s eyes on him. “I love you so fuckin’ much it terrifies the piss right outta me. An’ I can’t say that I would’a rather grown up with me dad, but if it meant not havin’ you? Knowin’ what I know now, I wouldn’t change it.”

Harry looks surprised by the words with relief lingering on the edges of the expression. “What?” He asks.

Eggsy finally looks up at him. “Life was shit without dad, but I can’t ever get tha’ back. Not a damn thing in the world could bring ‘im back and I made peace with’at long before you ever came waltzing back into life.” Eggsy stretches out his palms and drags his touch from Harry’s hips to his pecs and lays a hand over Harry’s rapidly thudding heart. “I dunno what life would’a been like with dad n’stead of you, but I ain’t eager to find out.”

Harry’s eyes can’t possibly get any wider but damn if they aren’t trying.

Eggsy finally smiles. He presses close and noses along the underside of Harry’s chin. “Love you, guv.”

Harry rakes a hand through Eggsy’s hair and the younger man reads it easily for what it is— _thank you, I love you, I need you_.


	3. weight (g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has been weighing on Eggsy's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed while rewatching the movie, the bit where harry says "your father had the same look" always strikes me. that's what inspired this, especially the look eggsy gives him after.
> 
> edited to add: someone pointed out a scene i totally forgot about, so i know i've got the proposal thing switched around. fixed it!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also, i'm fairly certain it's established that james was harry's proposal, and therefore lee was merlin's, right? well that's what i'm goin' with, so i hope you all like it!~~

“I know you said he was just a recruit, that you proposed him cuz you wanted to change Kingsman, but…” Eggsy blinks up at the ceiling. Harry doesn’t look up from his paperwork, doesn’t acknowledge Eggsy’s remark aside from a quietly curious noise. “Did you love ‘im?”

The typing, before soothing and balanced like good classical music, reaches an abrupt halt. “Pardon?”

“Dad,” Eggsy elaborates. “Did you love ‘im, too?” There’s a lot behind the words he doesn’t say, but he’s certain Harry hears each and every unspoken thought.

_Is that why you picked me?_

_Is that why you’ve felt so guilty, for so long?_

_Is that why you love_ me _?_

_Am I a replacement?_

Eggsy blinks again and startles when he realizes Harry is standing over him.

“Eggsy.” Harry braces his hands on each side of the chair and downright looms over Eggsy. The look in his eyes is nothing short of intimidating, dark and sharp. Nothing like the lustful intensity or sweet adoration Eggsy’s used to. This is something he’s seen in Merlin’s eyes: irritation, annoyance, laced with fondness that can only stretch so far for so long.

Lucky for him, Harry’s sweet on him and wouldn’t dare put him out. No matter how much of an idiot he’s being.

“Your father was a friend. He was my recruit, as James was Melin's, and all four of us got along well. And your father was a shining example of what a Kingsman should be, and I’ve always admired that.”

Eggsy nods absently.

“I did not love your father. Never involved with him in that—in _this_ —manner. I admired him,” Harry says again. “I respected him. I mourned his loss and regretted my own oversight and blamed myself for many, many years. But I fell for you, my dear,” Harry drops to a low rumble as he thumbs at Eggsy’s chin. “I fell for you entirely unintentionally. I don’t think it could’ve been avoided even if I had wanted to.”

Eggsy grins and tries to ignore the blush burning his cheeks. “You’re a sap, you are,” he tells Harry as he leans into the touch.

Harry’s lips quirk. “Quite.”


	4. till death (t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry watched the feed from Eggsy's encounter with Arthur; he's got something to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neither of these boys has a healthy view of commitment, but what'ya gonna do?

Eggsy gasps and his hands find Harry’s shoulders like homing beacons. His mouth is captured in a searing and brutal kiss, and he gasps again when Harry backs him up none-too-gently against the wall. They kiss like animals for a while until Harry has a knee slotted between Eggsy’s thighs and is groaning to himself as though pained.

“Not that I mind, bruv,” Eggsy whines between kisses, “but what was _that_?” Despite his words he pulls Harry closer and grinds shamelessly on his thigh.

_“I’d rather be with Harry, thanks.”_

Eggsy freezes. It’s not panic, per se, but something fills him—something indescribable and heavy in his chest. “What did you jus’ say?”

Harry finally stops kissing him long enough to give a proper answer. “I watched the feed. Of you and King, just before the massacre.” His hands grip Eggsy’s cheeks tight and hold him still, as though Eggsy would ever try to escape him. “You’re a crazy little tart, you know that? You baited the leader of a spy organization, said you’d rather _die_ —?”

“Rather be with _you_ ,” Eggsy adds, “important distinction. Since I wasn’t plannin’ on dying and you didn’t end up bein’ dead anyway.”

“You didn’t know that at the time, darling.” Harry kisses him and sucks on his lower lip softly. “I ought to get you into some counseling, but damn it all if I’m not smitten by your commitment.”

Eggsy’s torn between rolling his eyes and absolutely melting under Harry.

Harry’s mouth is still hanging open like he’s got something else to say, but Eggsy isn’t sure he could handle it. So he hauls Harry in and licks into his mouth, bites his tongue and whispers _“fuck me,”_ against Harry’s lips.


	5. regret (g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcoming anniversary rolls around.

“You know it shouldn’t bother ya, right, bruv?” Eggsy asks nonchalantly one evening. He’s been dicking around in the kitchen for the better part of the day, cooking dinner for the night and lunches for the week and a cake or two just because. Things have been tense lately, and Eggsy’s found cooking is a good soothing hobby. Not to mention he’s getting damn good at it, gonna fatten himself and Harry right up.

Harry looks up from his scotch on the rocks with a haggard glare. “And why is that?” He asks drawlingly, clearly annoyed and more than a little tipsy. Nothing that Eggsy hasn’t handled before but not his favorite way to deal with his lover, to be sure.

“Come off it, Harry. It’s been two years, an’ I know this day still bugs you.” He turns off the stove and lids the pasta before turning to face his lover. “Y’think it doesn’t bother me? Every time this day comes around in the year I remember I almost lost you for _good_.”

Harry’s angry expression crumples. “All those people didn’t deserve to die, either,” he murmurs into his next sip of liquor.

Eggsy scoffs. “They was a bunch of backwards hicks hellbent on spreading their hatred far n’wide. Maybe death was a little extreme but it certainly wasn’t uncalled for.” He approaches Harry slowly with his hands held out in surrender. “You don’t got anything to feel guilty about, love.” He runs his hands across Harry’s tense shoulders, presses a kiss to the scar along the side of his head that’s as much a token of survival as it is a bitter reminder of bad memories.

Harry doesn’t say anything. He inhales like he means to speak, but finishes off his drink instead. He pushes the glass down the table rather than ask for a refill and Eggsy doesn’t offer.

“I know it’s not what you wanted, an’ I know it’s not what Kingsman is supposed to be like, but it happened. An’ you lived, an’ that’s what matters to me.”

Harry raises a hand to cover Eggsy’s on his shoulder. “I know, my dear. I know.” There’s more on the tip of his tongue, Eggsy knows. He knows Harry doesn’t want to say it any more than Eggsy really wants to hear it (the tone of Harry’s sigh reeks of a lecture oncoming, to be honest).

So Eggsy swings around the creaky kitchen chair and lands himself right in Harry’s lap. His arms still lock around his lover’s shoulders and he kisses the words right from Harry’s lips instead.


End file.
